Various embodiments relate generally to the efficient, simultaneous use of radio resources among neighboring wireless network devices such as base stations and/or mobile communication devices.
One wireless network device is a base transceiver station (also referred to as base station or NodeB or eNodeB). A base transceiver station typically contains radio frequency transmitters and receivers used to communicate directly with mobile radio communication terminal devices, such as mobile telephones, that move freely within a communication range of one or more such base stations. A type of base station, known as a femto base station may soon be added to many mobile radio communication networks.
A femto base station may be understood to be a modified base station for use in buildings or home environments in order to increase or improve the in-building coverage of the mobile radio communication network. A typical use for such a femto base station may be, for example, in the home or apartment of a mobile radio communication terminal device user. The user would use a broadband (possibly wired) network connection, such as a conventional digital subscriber line (DSL) connection, to connect a femto base station to the user's mobile radio operator's core network. This usage may be beneficial for both the user and the mobile radio communication network operator, since the user may save money and battery power on his mobile radio communication terminal device due to improved coverage within his home or building, and the operator may receive additional network coverage and save on energy costs.
Mobile radio communication networks may also be expanding public and private near-field communications among mobile communication devices through peer-to-peer communication technologies such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi Direct.
For example, mobile communication devices (MCD) may operate as a central hub, allowing other MCD to communicate among each other and thus bypassing a conventional access point such as a base station.
Providing mechanisms and techniques to control and adjust a communication channel quality among base stations, femto base stations, and MCDs may be desirable, especially because base stations, femto base stations, and MCDs may want to utilize the same radio resources at the same time in an overlapping coverage area and/or channel quality may change with additional or less base stations, femto base stations, and MCDs operating in a given area.